Roses
by PsychoBlackSnake
Summary: Mariku was only 13 when his family was killed by Akefia and was taken in by him. Along the line, Akefia trains Mariku, but constantly abuses and rapes Him... SickleShipping Yami Marik and Thief king
1. Blood Stains

I hope you guys enjoy my very first fan fiction. Leave a review if you can please.

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and the characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**Blood Stains**

All I could think about was getting out of this blasted place. I never really liked living with Isis or Rishid, they always got on my nerves. Maybe they just do it for the hell of it, I gave off a slight sigh then getting up out of my bed, stretching. Suddenly I had an idea, dad has a room that he forbids us from going into, so I could probably screw around and see whats in there for myself. I laughed a bit, noticing that it was a bid to loud as I put my hand over my mouth. "Hopefully no one is awake right now." I said to myself quietly, then walking out of my room and across the hallway to the forbidden room. I then walked up to the door, opening it as I cautiously walked inside, observing the surroundings. And there it was, two gold looking items, one looked like a necklace and the other looked like a rod.

The rod most likely caught my attention as I walked up to it, lifting it up and twirling it around. I surely read about these items, they were made from the souls of Kul Elna. All of them contain great powers, this one in particular can control minds. I looked out the door to see Rishid being stabbed by some strange looking man. My eyes widened as I stared in shock, the rod I was holding dropped, as the man then turned around looking at me with a grin. He then walked up to me and held me against the wall. "L-let go of me! What did you do with Rishid and the others?" I said while struggling at the mans grip. The man laughed for quite a while, saying, "Oh please, you already know they're dead, so whats the point in asking? But enough talk, hand over the Millenium rod and Millenium necklace and I might spare your life."

I then glared at the male, then looking at the Millenium Rod. "In your dreams smart ass." I said while biting the males hand, and running off with the necklace and rod." The male chuckled as a shadow creature appeared before me and smacked me down to the ground. The impact of that hit was enough to kill a person, but the damage I got was only a broken leg. "Hmm, I underestimated you. Guess I'll just take the Millenium items along with you." The male picked up the two items and the shadow creature carried me. Everything slowly started to fade to black as I closed my eyes.

Two weeks passed as I finally woke up, looking over to the left as I saw that same man. "Oh, sleeping beauty's awake." I growled while pitching a nearby apple at him as he caught it with only two fingers. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "My names Akefia by the way, but I'd prefer if you called me master, and I will just call you pet." This guy is getting on my nerves, I wish I could just rip him in half! "My name is not pet, its Mariku! Get that straight you bastard! I serve no on-" Before I could finish, Akefia punched me in the stomach as I rolled over, groaning in pain. "As you were saying, pet?" I slowly felt my pride slipping away, I then tried to get up as a foot kicked me in my side. I screamed out in pain, holding back my tears.

"Your so pathetic, I just might have to tame you myself, pet." Akefia removed his foot from me, then dragging me up by my shirt as our noses were almost touching. "Get away from me!" I said while pushing him away. "Oh, I don't think your the one who's supposed to be giving orders." Akefia pinned me to the floor as he moved his hand up my shirt, licking my neck as I struggled to get him off. He then took out a knife, slowly sliding it down my arm. I couldn't find the strength to scream or do anything, all I could do was watch. "A pet has to learn to respect his master, if they don't, punishment will be necessary." Akefia said while laughing.

He then removed the knife from my arm, flipping me over onto my back, ripping off my shirt as my tattoos of the Pharaohs secrets were shown. He then traced the marks with the knife as my memories were passing me by. I didn't even notice that I was screaming until my throat got soar, Akefia would then remove the knife once again, licking the blood off of me as I shivered when ever he touched me. He continued licking the blood off, then pressing his nails into my skin while nibbling on my neck.

"S-stop." I said while panting. "Say my name and maybe I'll stop." I hesitated for a second, but I couldn't take anymore, so I just gave in. "Master... Please stop..." I stuttered while looking away from him, but I could already tell that he is smirking. Akefia would then get up, running his hands through my hair. "What a good pet." He then walked off giving off a hand gesture. I guess that he wants me to follow him or something. I then caught up with Akefia as we went outside. "Tomorrow, you will start your training, So you better get your rest, I won't hold back." He then walked off somewhere as I went back into the cave, I took up a blanket and looked for a comfortable spot to sleep. Gee, this guy is surely brutal, I'm only fucking 13. I then looked at the top of the cave, sighing, then going to sleep.


	2. Raising a Phoenix

Alright, chapter 2 is here! This will include action and some passion. (=^_^=) It's kind of short but chapter 3 will be interesting. X3

* * *

**Raising a Phoenix**

The next morning came so quick, I didn't even feel like getting up. A foot was kicked into my side as I rolled over. "Good morning pet, time for your training." I growled at Akefia, then getting up off of the cold floor while moving quite sluggish. "Is my pet hungry?" Akefia said. A wide grin was on his face, but this time it seemed more dark and scary. I shivered at the thought of what happened yesterday between me and Akefia. "I'm not hungry, now leave me alone." I was half awake so I really didn't know what I was saying most of the time. A fist was then jabbed into my stomach as I coughed out a lot of blood. "Learn to respect me!" Akefia hissed, then kicking me outside of the cave where my training would take place. "Get up and fight me pet! That's if you want me to earn your respect." Now he's really starting to piss me off! I'd rush in trying to punch Akefia as my hand was caught, he would the twist it as I yelled out in pain.

Akefia walked up to me and kneed me in the face, "You can never do anything right." He would then try to slap me but suddenly some flames burst out from my body. When I looked up, a Phoenix looking creature was in front of me, could this thing be my Ka? "Wait, it can't be, that's the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Akefia said while looking up at Ra. "No need to worry any way, my Diabound will crush Ra in a matter of seconds." Diabound then came out from the shadows, standing next to Akefia. "Diabound! Spiral Surge!" Diabound instantly attacked Ra as it left some damage. I then felt my arm realizing that I was feeling the same pain as my Ka did. Ra would then use a fire blast, this making Diabound and Akefia fly back. "What!" I yelled as I saw Diabound absorb the blast, then redirecting it at Ra. This attack was very effective. I fell onto my knees as my Ka disappeared, making me faint. Akefia didn't even seem to break a sweat. "So that's the power of a god? I thought this would be more fun. But who knew a kid could have that much of a powerful Ka, he just needs to learn to harness it's power." Akefia then dragged me into the cave as he rested me against the wall. Akefia took out a cloth, then wrapping it around the wound on my leg.

He then sat beside me in the cave while twirling his fingers through my hair. "Who knows, you'll probably grow up to be a monster just like me. I'll make sure you understand the pain I felt when I was younger." Akefia then walked off to the deeper part of the cave, sharpening his knife since he was getting ready to raid some villages. He got up, walking over to me and putting some chains on me so I couldn't get away. "Now you be a good pet and stay right there." Akefia walked out of the cave as his shadow minions followed.

**Akefia's POV**

Maybe I'm a little hard on the kid. No, he deserves it. Thoughts were just rushing by me I didn't even know what to do. "Damn It!" I yelled while I pulled on my hair a bit. "Is something wrong master?" One of the shadow minions said while facing towards me. "No, nothings wrong. I'm yelling to myself, nothings wrong at all." I said sarcastically, then mounting a horse and riding off and the shadow minions followed. This world will suffer under my hands, everyone will suffer. I laughed a bit at the thought of watching everything burn and hearing cries of all sorts. "Master, we are here, what would you like us to do?" I then glared at the shadow minion saying, "Kill them all, give them a slow and painful death if you must. I'll be stealing whatever the hell they have." The minions nodded as they did as they were told, unlike Mariku. I then sneaked into the wealthiest looking home that was there. taking out my bag and stuffing as much stuff in there as I can.

I also took some of the foods and dry meats that were in there also stuffing them in the bag. I took out a match, then lighting it as I walked out, throwing the match inside, setting the place on fire. "We killed every one of them master and we took their stuff." A smugged grin appeared on my face as I then said, "Gee, you guys never fail to impress me. Now go make yourselves useful and take those stuff to Kul Elna, we are having a change in head quarters." The shadow minions then went off with the stuff to Kul Elna as I mounted onto a black horse riding off to the cave to get Mariku. It wasn't that much of a long journey.

I would finally arrive, hopping off the horse and walking into the cave, pitching a piece of meat at Mariku's head. "Eat up, were leaving." Mariku rolled his eyes as he stuffed the meat into his mouth. I then took the chains off of him, except for the leash. "What the hell man? Take the leash off!" I laughed once again saying, "The leash makes you look cute, pet." Mariku then got up as I dragged him by the leash, pushing him onto the horse in front of me so I know he cant make a move to escape. I then also went on the horse as we rode off. The movement of the horse felt comfortable as I was against Mariku. I noticed Mariku blushing as I then began to laugh to myself. "So my pet likes these kind of feelings? Don't worry, it'll come soon."


	3. Temptation

Hey guys, glad I can make chapter 3. Please leave a review if you can. :) Chapter 4 will take a while to finish.

* * *

**Temptation**

We arrived at Kul Elna at last, but this place freaks me out. "This place looks like it's been through hell and back." I said while dismounting the horse. Akefia then grabbed the leash that was attached to the collar as he dragged me close to him, hugging me. My eyes opened in shock, just what was he thinking? " He would then break the hug, walking off the one of the buildings as I followed. "Um, Akefi-, Master.. What was the hug for?" I said while looking at him. Akefia laughed as he continued walking. I then blushed, as we stood in front of a ruined building. I walked inside looking around, it seemed like a decent enough place to stay.

* * *

**Akefia's Pov**

I'd walk inside next to Mariku as I gave him dagger with Egyptian markings on it. "Here, you might be needing this sooner or later." Mariku would observe the marking, as his look then changed to more of a satisfied one. "When you reach 16, there will be certain changes." I chuckled, then going on top of one of the beds, as I covered myself with the blanket. "Are you not sleepy, pet? If so, there's some space in the bed if your sleepy." I said with a smirk on my face. "Not like I have a choice." Mariku said as he went next to me in the bed, also covering up in the blanket.

I gently wrapped my arms around him whispering in his ear, "I don't think I want to breathe another breath if your not by my side Mariku." I then kissed his forehead, going to sleep. I felt Mariku lean against my chest as I found my self smiling a bit. Suddenly, I find my self in this dark, purple place filled with fog. It so happens to be the shadow realm, but why am I here. A dark voice then said, "Why should you have to lower your standards to a weak child? Wouldn't it make sense to let him suffer? Torture will be necessary. Have you actually grow feelings for the boys? What a shame."

I'd know that voice any where, it was Zorc. "Look, I'm trying my hardest. The kid deserves a fucking break once in a while you know." Zorc began to laugh as his red eyes appeared, "You do want to destroy the Pharaoh and gain control of the world don't you, well Mariku's you ticket to that. He has a powerful Ka, the strongest one out of all the Egyptian gods. You decide." Zorc's voice would slowly fade away and so did the shadow realm. I quickly woke up, noticing that Mariku was asleep. "I'm sorry

Mariku, but this has to be done." I silently said.

I roughly flipped Mariku onto his back, while pinning him down as he quickly woke up, looking at me in shock. I ripped off his shirt as I began to move my hand down his stomach to his crotch. "W-what are you doing?!" Mariku screamed, as he struggled to get me off of him. "Shut up you damned brat." I slapped him with my free hand as Mariku's eyes began to water. I then pulled down his shenti as Mariku still tried to break free. For a couple of seconds, I hesitated, but then began to pump him.

Mariku's moans were filled with sorrow and pain, but I chose to ignore it. I continued pumping him as he came a lot faster than I expected. I then took off my shenti and shoved my manhood into Mariku's tight ass, thrusting in and out. Mariku's whimpers became louder as I began to thrust even faster. All I was hearing from him were pathetic pleads, but they really didn't seem to bother me. I finally came inside of Mariku as he continued whimpering. I took my manhood out of Mariku, putting my shenti back on, then kicking him down to the floor and stepping on his leg. Mariku once again yelled out in pain. "It's useless, no one can hear you screams, pet." Mariku looked away from me, but I could tell that there were a lot of things going through his mind, pain, anger, and confusion...

"I-I actually began to trust you..." Mariku mumbled, as he then tried to get up off of the ground. "What was that?" I said, then whipping Mariku on the back, multiple times as he fell back on the ground. I did it continuously until his back was completely covered in blood from the lashes. Mariku curled up in a corner as he was still crying. I then lashed Mariku in the face, across his cheek and stepped on his back to make him feel more pain. "I will show you all the stuff I went through as a child, you will understand the pain I felt." I flung Mariku against the wall, almost making his spine break as he let out a gag. "The first thing you need to know about this blasted world is that you can trust no one. Second of all, you must know about pain." I looked Mariku in the eyes, sensing that he was afraid of me.

I wen't back to my bed, leaving Mariku to suffer on the floor, then going to sleep. Mariku must learn to endure this kind of pain, but he will be used to it by the age of 16, it may not even bother him. I glanced at Mariku for one last time and threw a blanket on top of him, then going back to sleep. It had to be done, I had to break him and do everything possible to weaken his soul and self esteem. A mortal can only handle so much torture and mind games. My father taught me that until the tragedy of Kul Elna...

* * *

Finally, for chapter 4, it will take place 3 years later, which means Mariku will be 16. But that's where the action starts, and Atem will be in that chapter. c:


	4. Stuck in a Love Triangle

Chapter 4 is complete at last! The true action begins here. Mariku is officially stuck in a love triangle. :3 Please leave a review.

**Stuck in a Love Triangle**

3 years passed as Mariku was now 16, he grew colder over the years and into an obedient little bitch. (Somewhat..) Akefia on the other hand was now going on his first invasion for the palace along with Mariku, and that's where the journey will start off... ( "And yes, Mariku's spine is a lot better, thank you for worrying." XD) Part of the story takes place during night time.

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

"Pet, get over here now!" I couldn't take his little nicknames, it just ticks me the fuck off! "Yes master, is something wrong?" I mumbled as I walked over towards him. "I need you to bring some supplies." Akefia said as he smirked. "You know, it would be nice if you helped out." I said while glaring at Akefia, then storming out of the cave. "Watch your step pet." "I don't need your fucking advice!" I yelled as I tripped over a rock. "Son a mother fucking bitch!" I got back up then hopping on top of a horse and riding off to the nearest village. That bastard is always making me do the dirty work, while he sits down on his ass all day doing nothing. After a couple of hours, I arrived at the village, dismounting the horse and tying it to the stand.

"Stay right there. And I mean it" I then walked to the market looking around. I then noticed a gold necklace that caught my attention as I looked at it closely. I won't even bother to ask how much it is, when the salesman wasn't looking, I then snatched the necklace, putting it into my pocket. Piece of cake, Akefia's lessons really paid off. I then continued walking, looking at what was on the list, suddenly, I bumped into someone and fell down on my ass.

"Are you okay?" A voice from above me said as he stuck out his hand, and helped me up. "I'm fine." I mumbled while picking up the list. "Oh okay, I'm very sorry about that, I'm quite clumsy. If you want, you could have dinner with me at the palace." Palace? This guy must be the pharaoh, guess it won't kill me to chill with him for a while. "Alright I guess." The male smiled, grabbing my hand making me follow him. Whats up with this guy, why is he so happy? "By the way, I'm Atem, and you are?" He caught me off guard by the name asking thing, I then replied, "I-I'm Mariku..."

"Well nice to meet you Mariku, is that a list you have? If you want, I can buy the stuff for you." I then looked at the list, handing it over to him. "Have fun with it." I gave off a slight sigh, then saying, "why are you so kind to me, what is it that you really want?" Atem looked shock at that question, I don't blame him. "I'm being nice because you seem like a good enough person, I'd also like for us to be friends." I then sighed once again. "Friends... That lost meaning to me a long time ago."

"Well let me teach it to you again." Atem smiled, as he payed for the items on the list, then handing them to me. "Thanks." Atem would then walk with me to the palace, as I looked around. "Isn't the scenery beautiful?" I looked around seeing the plants and other stuff, but it really didn't appeal to me. "If you say so." "You need to lighten up Mariku, your so uptight."

"The last time I let my guard down, I was... Never mind." Atem then got quiet for a while, as we walked inside the palace building.

Atem would show me around for a couple of minutes as I noticed an item around his neck. It looks like the Millenium items Akefia wanted to steal. What's so good about them anyway?

"Mariku, is that you!?" Someone said as they walked up to me. "Isis? I thought you were dead." Tears filled my eyes as I hugged her tightly, Atem smiled a bit while watching us hug. "Where were you all these years brother?"

"It's kinda complicated, I'll explain it later." "Mariku, you should stay here, it would be really nice if you did." How would Akefia feel if I did? I know he'd surely have me killed. And he's wanted, so if Atem finds out I was also with him, I will be killed too.

Just my fucking luck. "I guess I could stay." Isis would smile as she dragged me away from Atem, as he would then continue doing his duties. I really didn't know how to feel right now, it was all mixed feelings.

But at least I'm with my sister again. But can I really trust her? I gave off a slight sigh then looking at the pictures carved into the palace walls. "They're pretty aren't they?" Isis said while smiling at me.

"I don't really care for them." I said as I kept moving forward. "The pharaoh does seem to have a position open you know, you could be his personal assistant." "Alright Isis, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Isis would catch up to me saying, "Why do you seem so distant? You were never that way as a child. Does something happen to be on your mind?" She's always asking these questions, it gets annoying, I do wish to tell her, but I don't have the courage too.

"Sister, its been a long day, I Just need some rest." Isis nodded her head then saying, "well, the pharaoh does need company, so you can stay in his room. He has an extra bed, so no need to worry."

I rolled my eyes as she walked me to the next room and Atem had let me in. "I really appreciate your help Mariku." "Your welcome." I said while looking around the room. "So, Mariku. How does it feel to have seen your sister after a long time?"

"I don't know."

Atem then laughed a little bit as he then smiled at me. Shit just got weird, why the hell is he staring at me like that? I smiled back, then looking away. I feel uneasy around Atem, just what is up with this guy?

"Oh my, it's getting late and tomorrow is the ceremony. Night Mariku." Atem would blow out the candle as he then went to sleep. I gazed out the window while looking at the moon. "So this is what beauty looks like huh?" I said silently while my hair blew gently with the wind.

Atem would stare at me, pretending to be asleep. I turned around, as he quickly closed his eyes. I shrugged, sitting on the bed and leaned back, going to sleep. I felt strong arms wrap around me, but I didn't bother to get them off of me.

Once again, I found myself blushing. "D-damn it, what is this feeling?" Atem then whispered into my ear saying, "It's something called love." I tried to deny the feeling as I growled a bit.

I heard Atem giggle as he continued to hold me in his arms. Is this just happening cause I'm used to the brutal kind of affection? A few minutes later, I fell asleep while having so much things in my mind.

Flames, they were everywhere all around me. Everything was burning to ash, chaos was everywhere. The screams of men and women were heard, children were being incinerated. A voice was laughing their ass off, and it appeared to look like some sort of demon.

"Magnificent! This is what I always wanted to happen!" The demon said while watching everything burn down to the ground. I noticed mother and my family begging for help, but the fiery roof collapsed on them. "Let the flames of Ra kill every last one of you!" The demon yelled. My body became engulfed in flames as I was turned into some type of Phoenix. It was like I was being controlled, there was nothing I could do..

I tossed and turned from the nightmare as I began to sweat. Atem seemed to have noticed as he began to hug me a little tighter, kissing me on the forehead as I then calmed down. "Don't give in to the darkness Mariku." Atem said while leaning against me. Tears rolled down my face as I clung against Atem...

It's like he knows what my dreams are about and what I've gone through. During my dream, I heard Ra's screams of pain and sorrow. I didn't know how to explain it, but it's just unspeakable. I couldn't even find myself to wake up, it's like this is a vision.

I noticed Akefia and Atem bleeding from their stomach and mouth, I tried to run up to them, but I was being controlled. Instead, I nearly blasted them with a flame blast but it missed. This time it hit Akefia as part of my soul disappeared. Then when it hit Atem, my soul was surely gone.

I now didn't have a mind of my own... "Someone... Help me..." I said while being in a cold place in my mind. The shadows began to consume me one by one...

I felt the warmth of Atem as my nightmare began to stop into a good dream. I was still clinging onto Atem, shaking a bit as he ran his hands through my hair. It felt just like Akefia's own... Am I really in love?

"It's going to be alright Mariku, I promise." Atem then kissed me on the lips deeply, as I returned the kiss. Atem then began to let his tongue explore my mouth while we were still kissing.

He would then break the kiss as our saliva was connected from our tongues. He'd then nibble on my neck as I moaned. Atem's hands then moved down to my waist, slowly rubbing it with his warm hands.

Atem then leaned me against him as he leaned against the pillow. "I really love you Mariku. I won't let you out of my sight." I looked into his eyes and softly kissed him as we then went back to sleep.

The next day came so quick as I woke up to notice that Atem was gone. Maybe he was at that ceremony that he told me about. I then sighed, as I hugged my knees, feeling quite lonely.

I slowly got out of the bed, stretching. I looked out the window, breathing in some fresh air. Everything is a lie after the next, they say they love you, the next minute they hurt you..

Those words flowed repeatedly through my head as the place Atem touched me was throbbing. I blushed at the fact of last night, then walking out onto the porch and looking at the view.

I then summoned Ra, as I hopped on top of it, flying me to a nearby oasis. I then removed my shirt, going into the oasis to take a swim. "Ra, could you have the decency to not look at me?" Ra would then disappeared as I continued to swim.

"Mariku, where the fuck were you?" Akefia hissed while standing next to the water. Shit... "I was um...chilling?" Akefia then walked up to me, slapping my face, as that left a mark. "You stupid bitch! I send you to do one simple task, just to find you fucking around doing nothing!

Akefia shoved My head into the water, not even daring to let go. I struggled, and luckily I managed to land a hit into his gut. I got back up, taking a deep breath, tackling Akefia and punching him in the face also.

I happened to catch him off guard, once again I tried to punch him, but this time he caught my hand and flipped me over onto my back. Akefia then stepped on my arm as I screamed out in pain.

I managed to grab his leg with my good hand as I sank my nails into his skin. Akefia then kicked me across the sand as I was a good distance away from him. "I was worried sick about you damn it!" I saw the anger and hurt in Akefia's eyes.

I stood up, then brushing off my shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry. It really wasn't my intention to be gone for that long." Akefia then said, "well, were going to invade the Pharaoh's palace tonight, and I'm sure you already have access to the inside, correct?

"How did you know?" Akefia began to laugh as he walked off somewhere. "Your a total idiot!"

A couple of minutes later, I arrived at the palace as Atem was waiting by his room. "Oh, there you are Mariku! Your breakfast was getting cold so I just ate it." I laughed a bit, then hugging Atem. I wish I could just tell him and Isis about everything..

I just wanted to spend all the time with him before tonight. "Mariku is something troubling your mind?" I looked away from Atem with a frown on my face. "If I told you, you probably would hate me.."

Atem wrapped his arms around me, saying, "Now why would there be a reason for me hating you?" He then kissed my cheek. "Tell me. Everything will be a lot better between us if you did."

I wish those words he said were true, but I know nothing will be okay after this. I looked into Atem's eyes, as I moved his arms off of me. I had a bad feeling about telling him, but I just can't lie to Atem, he's a good person.

"I- I'm working with... Akefia..."

* * *

Are Mariku's dreams really true, or are they stuff Ra has been through before as a human? And will we be seeing that demon sooner than we expected? Also, what will Atem think of Mariku now that he has told him the secret? Find out in chapter 5!


	5. Cry for Pride

Chapter 5 is here my homies! And shit's going to get real. Sorry about that, I'm just so exited, and I just can't hide it. Some of the questions will be answered for the curious, but be ready for the outcome...

* * *

**Cry for Pride**

Atem looked at me, shocked. "Your joking right?" I then sighed, saying, "I wish I was, but it's the truth, I'll take my leave now." I put my cape on, then walking away. "I'm sorry." I quietly said.

"Mariku, there's no need to leave, I can help you through this." Atem said as he held onto my arm. "Damn it! What don't you understand! It can't be helped, it's fucking hopeless!"

"Mariku, if you just listen to me-" "I don't need your advice! I was better off before I met you!" I wish I could take those words back, but I couldn't. Atem looked so hurt, I actually felt bad.

"All I ever do is cause pain, don't you understand? Pain is all I know, it's all I can give." I walked off, leaving a depressed Atem. Why am I this way? It's just me. I left the palace, heading back to the place where my horse was.

The horse gently leaned it's head against me, as I petted it. I mounted the horse, untying it from the stand as I rode back to the oasis. I wonder if Akefia still happens to be there.

"There you are pet, did you so happen to break up with your little boy friend?" Akefia said while he was hiding somewhere in the shadows. I stopped the horse, getting off of it. "Shut the fuck up."

Akefia laughed, then walking up to me, moving his hair from his left eye as his scar was shown. "Typical, have you still not learn to seal up your heart? So sad." I am five seconds away from killing this guy.

"Anyway, the shadow minions are already attacking the village, and I so happen to need you to lure the pharaoh here, so I can kill him." I nodded my head, slowly looking down.

"Gee, your making me so jealous." Akefia hissed, then disappearing back into the shadows. I waited for a while, while looking at the stars. "There you are Mariku! I've been looking everywhere for you! About earlier, I really don't seem to care if your working with him. What really matters is that I love you."

This made things a lot harder for me, I looked at Atem as my heart nearly stopped. We were surely on a cliff, and I happened to see Akefia's Diabound in the shadows for some reason. "Long time no see pharaoh." Akefia said as he hopped down from a tree.

"Akefia! What are you doing here?" Atem said, glaring at Akefia. Akefia began to laugh as he then replied, "Your in no position to be asking questions pharaoh." Atem then looked quite surprised, "and why would you say that?"

Diabound immediately smashed the end of the cliff, as Akefia dragged me by my cape, holding onto me. Atem quickly held on to what ever was left of the cliff, hanging on for dear life. Akefia laughed as he then walked up a little bit closer, snatching the Millenium puzzle from Atem.

"So long, pharaoh." Akefia stepped on Atem's hand as he then fell down, supposedly to his death. "W-why did you do it?" Akefia then looked at me, quite confused at the question. "Why'd I do it? Because I felt like it. Three more items to go anyway."

Akefia then dangled around the Millenium ring, while he also held the puzzle, laughing. "The shadow minions should happen to get me the others anyway." Akefia mumbled, then leaning against a tree.

I didn't know how to feel at this moment, Atem was.. Gone.. "Why do you need all the items anyway?"

Akefia smirked, saying, "Who so ever places the items in the holding place, will be granted the powers to the underworld, and be ruler over all. If this so happens, Zorc, the dark lord will be summoned, if you sacrifice your soul that is."

A dark lord... Does he plan on killing everyone? For some reason, this didn't feel like the Akefia I know. Akefia usually wanted to avenge his village, but I didn't actually think he would go this far to do it.

My body became engulfed in flames, as I fainted onto the sand. "Mariku? What the fuck happened to you?" Akefia said, but I really didn't hear him. I was now in a shadowy place. "Welcome to my domain Mariku, I've been expecting you for a while."

A dark deep voice said as I looked around. "Just who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" I heard a growl from the voice, as I was immediately smacked down to the ground. "How dare you speak to the god of destruction like that?!"

The voice yelled as I tried to get up, but couldn't find the strength to. "Now where was I? Ah, yes, I remember now." The voice then came closer, as it was a male with dark skin, black hair, and red eyes.

"I happen to be Zorc Necrophades, Akefia seems to brag about you a lot, so I wanted to see how worthy of my time you really are." I backed up a bit as Zorc pinned me down to the ground.

"I do wonder what mortal flesh tastes like." Zorc began to mess with my hair as he bit into my shoulder, as my blood began to drop down my arm. "G-get the fuck off of me you creep." The more I rebelled, the more I got punished.

Zorc would then move his sharp nails against my skin, as it left scars. I screamed out in pain while still waiting for a chance to break free. "As much as you try, you wont be able to escape. This is the shadow realm you know."

So this is what my dream was telling me? But it seems so different. Zorc then licked the blood off of me as he looked me in the eyes. "Mortals are so predictable, but then again, I should be calling you Ra after all, god of light."

Zorc would then make me bend down on my knees, as he made me suck his pleasure. One thing I always hated was being controlled or bossed around, only if I'm the one doing it though.

"How do you like that Ra? Is it to much to handle?" Zorc began to laugh, as he then came inside my mouth, making me swallow it. He then released me, kicking me down to the ground. I groaned at the pain as he made me stay on the ground.

"You look so helpless, how cute. But don't worry, I'll be coming to your planet very soon." The shadow realm then disappeared as my body was noticeable again. Akefia looked at me then saying, "I suppose Zorc payed you a visit."

I nodded my head, then rubbing my neck. S-shit, the mark is still there. "Anyway pet, while you were asleep, I've obtained all the Millenium items." I looked at Akefia in shock, then noticing a little bit of blood on him.

"Next stop so happens to be Kul Elna. That's where the final showdown will be held. I suspect that the pharaoh isn't dead, so I'll at least get to show him my true strength." He then laughed, mounting his horse and riding off as I followed.

So all of my training has led up to this? I wonder how intense this fight will actually be. "Mariku, did Zorc so happen to touch you?" Akefia said with a frown on his face. I quickly replied, "Nope, not at all."

By the look on Akefia's face, it looked like he knew I was lying. I then sighed, as we continued moving forward. "Mariku... I... Never mind, forget about it, it's not important anyway." As much as I knew he loved me, he would never admit it.

Me and Akefia arrived at Kul Elna, dismounting the horses. Akefia then walked into the underground building where the resurrection would be held. I then followed him down the stairs, as I breathed in a deep breath, and breathed out.

I was so worried, scared, and curious. I didn't really know how the outcome would be, who would win, I just hope no one dies.. We finally reached the resurrection place, as Akefia began to put the items in the holding place.

"Akefia, stop right there!" Atem said as he walked in front of me. "Oh, well look who decided to step in, I'm already winning you know." Atem then growled as he summoned Obelisk. Diabound then began to attack Obelisk continuously.

Akefia placed the last item inside, as darkness then fell upon the world. Akefia the. Merged with Zorc, turning into that demon I saw in my vision. Atem then looked at Solomon, as he nodded his head.

Solomon summoned Exodia the Forbidden Lord. The two monsters would brawl it out, but Zorc proved to be way strong. All of the priest used their Ka's, but failed. It was just to much to watch. Everything was being destroyed right before my eyes.

The whole world was dark, no light was to be found. But there is one.. I can't just stand for this, I am more than that! I am, light! Flames then emerged from within me as I turned into the Winged Dragon of Ra in Phoenix form.

I then shot flames at Zorc, as he deflected it. "Foolish fool, you will regret that!" Zorc said as he shot a blast at me. I was able to dodge it, as I speeded in, blasting Zorc in flames. "You think that will defeat me Ra? Just you fu king wait, matter of fact." Zorc then began to control my body.

The light inside of me fought to keep the dark out, but proved no match. I let out a scream, as I now had no control over my body. he then made me fly to the palace as I blew a whole wall of flames at everything. I completely destroyed everything there, nothing was left but ashes.

I noticed Atem protecting his comrades, Zorc would then make me sweep in and burn my own sister to ashes. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was gone... "Your next pharaoh, Zorc said as he then directed my blast towards Atem.

"A-Atem, Akefia" I mumbled under my breath, as I was sent to the deep dark pits of my mind. Zorc then made me blast Atem, as he was blasted against the wall. "I've longed for this day to come, and now it is here!" Zorc said while laughing.

He made me kill all of he priest, there was nothing I could do now. Everything I cared about was slowly being taken away from me. Zorc then un-merged with Akefia, as he fell down to the ground, next to Atem. "I don't need you anymore, I can just get rid of the both of you. You pose a threat.

Ra, would you do the pleasure of killing them? He then made me blast them, as their life force went down, Diabound tried protecting Akefia, but it was still no match. They were dying a slow and painful death. "Damn it Zorc! I won't allow anymore of this!"

Zorc looked shocked as I regained control of his body, I merged with he three Egyptian gods, turning into the creator of light, then blasting Zorc into oblivion. "Light will always over come darkness!"

After the battle was done, I turned back to normal, running up to Atem. By the time I got there, he was already gone... I sighed, then walking over to Akefia, kneeking down to him. "I'm so sorry Mariku, this was all my fault.. I just wanted to say that I love you."

Akefia kissed me softly, as he then looked up at me, I saw a tear come down his eye for the first time. "Please don't cry master, it looks bad for you." Akefia smiled, then saying, "Yeah, I know." He coughed out some blood, as I noticed he wouldn't make it.

"Mariku, stay by my side please." I nodded my head, then leaning against Akefia as he put his hand around my shoulder. "How can you still be loyal after everything I did a to you?"

I smiled then replying, "A pet always stays loyal to his master, no matter what he does. My weakness is, that I care to much." Akefia laughed quietly to himself as he hugged me. I then put the Millenium ring around Akefia's neck. "I do hope we can meet again some time soon."

i spent the whole night, staying awake with Akefia, by morning he was gone. I was crying on him non stop, I would never leave his side... We've been through the good and bad times together, I knew that something like his would happen.

Akefia's spirit was sealed into the Millenium ring, and Atem's spirit was sealed into the Millenium puzzle. I on the other hand, sealed myself into the Millenium rod, spending most of my days in the shadow realm, getting rid of all my feelings...

It was the best thing to do, I can no longer feel love, but anger and hatred. It was worth the risk, but my lovers never leave whatever was left of my heart. Power can surely kill, and so can love...

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will deal with the future, so I'll just leave you guys hanging! :D leave a review btw.


	6. My Sadistic Lover

**My Sadistic Lover**

Chapter six is here, that means Mariku is reawakened to the present, just who will he run into now? Leave a review please. It would really be appreciated. c:

* * *

"Mariku sweetie, wake up, it's time for school!" A strange women said, dragging me out of what seemed to be a bed. "Just who the fuck are you giving orders to me?" The strange women got so frustrated, she hit me with a shoe on my head.

"I'm your mother silly! Now get up!" I looked at her strangely, is it possible that this is 3,000 years later? "Mother, or whatever you are, what year is it?" She seemed to get frustrated, then saying, "It's 2013, you need to get ready for your first day in high school!"

"You already missed 3 days, so get up." She does seem to look like my mother from 3,000 years ago, so I guess nothing really changed about her. I got out of the bed, then looking at what seemed to be clothes.

"C'mon, your acting like you've never seen a school uniform again! Don't make me have to dress you." My mother said while putting the uniform on me. "There ya go, you look professional. Now let's go, Ishizu and Odion are already at school."

She then walked me outside to this strange looking thing. She then opened the front door to it, sitting down in the chair. I did the same while looking out the window. Things have really changed to my understanding.

Apparently, this particular thing began to move, as I was quite shocked. "Just what type of sorcery is this?" Mother seemed to roll her eyes, saying, "It's a car Mariku, it moves, use your common sense."

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at the high school, that was over populated with teens. "Bye honey, make me those good grades." She then drove off, as I sighed, looking completely lost.

I swear, I was better off when I was in the shadow realm. It's been quite a while since I've actually made human contact. I then walked into the building, looking at the paper that appeared to have a number I was supposed to go to.

A bell would ring as a horde of teens almost trampled me down. If I knew where my Millenium rod was, I would stab them all and banish them to eternal darkness. "Room 705... There it is." I walked inside the room, as all eyes were automatically on me.

"Good morning sir, you must be the new student. How about you introduce yourself to the class." A man with long purple hair said, while looking at me. "Oh, um... I'm.. Mariku Ishtar." "Alright Mariku, there is an empty seat by Bakura."

The teacher then eyed down Bakura, as he then took his foot off the empty seat, folding his arms. I walked up to the wooden desk, then sitting down on the chair. "Well, someone seems lost." Bakura said while laughing.

"Piss off." I mumbled while looking at what seemed to be a large book, as I began to flip the pages. "So your Mariku, the name sounds familiar." His voice sounded exactly like Akefia's own, it was just so soothing.

"Leave Mariku alone already. Do you always have to do this every time a new kid comes?" A male with tri colored hair said as he glared at Bakura. "Not my fault your always jealous Yami." Bakura said while laughing.

Why do these people look so fucking familiar?! "I am not jealous! I'm just worried about the poor guy. You might hurt him, he looks so delicate!" Yami said while pouting. "Delicate, I'm not delicate!" I yelled while breaking the pencil that appeared to be in my left hand.

"Sorry about that." Yami said while bowing his head down. I then began to poke his hair while messing around with it. "Are you guys going to show me around?" I asked while looking at Bakura and Yami.

"I'll do it, around lunch time." Bakura said with a wide smirk on his face. "Um, okay I guess." I then began to adapt more to this new environment over the time, as I got used to this place called school.

The work seemed a lot hard, but looking at other peoples answers did let me get them correct. I chuckled a bit, while watching the clock. Its just like the hour glass but it shows you the numbers. Quite cool.

After 2 hours, the bell for lunch would ring as I walked out of the class with Bakura. "Follow me kid." He said while walking off, as his other buddies followed chuckling. I caught up with Bakura, looking around.

We walked so far down the hall that no one else was seen. "Why are we all the way down here Bakura?" For some reason I tensed up, as my veins began to show. It felt kind of weird, like I knew what was going to happen next.

"First of all, everyone in this school fears me, and I'll show you why." Bakura began to laugh as one of his friends slammed me into the wall, putting my left arm behind my back, adding pressure to it.

"You fucking bastard!" I used my other hand, slapping his friend to the ground and kicking him in the face. I then slammed the other two's heads into each other. "I'm quite impressed Mariku, let's see if you have what it takes to face me."

Bakura move was so quick, I didn't even see it coming. He elbowed me in gut, then somehow floating above me and slammed me into the ground. I smiled, wiping the blood from my mouth, laughing. I've spent so much time in the shadow realm, I began to crave more and more pain,

"Wow, you fight like a sissy." I said while grabbing Bakura by the neck, choking him. I would then fling him against the ceiling as he fell down on his back. "Now, I could kill you right here, it would sure be a joy if I did, less people to worry about." I laughed like a maniac, then taking out my Millenium rod.

Bakura got up then slapping me in the face. "It's a shame you don't remember your master." He began to laugh, then looking at me. "You can't be Akefia damn it!"

"You make me feel so loved Mariku." Bakura said, getting up.

"Go away already. I'm not in the mood for your stupid games." I mumbled while looking away from Bakura. "How about I prove it at my house after school." I nodded my head, then walking off.

As much as I hated to go, I really missed master, and I need to find out if it's really him. But what if it isn't, but Zorc instead? The thought of that name sent chills down my spine.

I do know that Yami happened to be Atem, no one else has that insane hairstyle as far as I know. But apparently, it looks like he doesn't remember me. I walked up the hall, as the bell then rang. I looked at the paper that was handed to me in class, it appears to be a schedule.

A horde of teens walked passed me as I then got lost in the crowd. I managed to get out of the crowd, it seemed like school was done or something. I walked out of the building, noticing Bakura outside waiting for me.

"Took you long enough Mariku." I then walked up to him saying, "so, how do you plan on getting to your house?" Bakura then laughed, looking at me quite amused. "By driving smart ass." Bakura then clicked his keys as his car was unlocked. The designs do look quite nice.

He then went in the front seat, starting the engine. "We don't have all day you know! Get in the fucking car." I folded my arms, sitting down as the door closed like butterfly wings.

I looked at them quite amazed, time has really changed since my days. Bakura would then drive the car fast as he zoomed past other cars. "Need I remind you to put on you seat belt?"

Bakura said teasingly while focusing on the road ahead of him. I'd put on the seat belt while leaning back and looking at the scenery as it seemed blurry while he was driving fast.

He then turned left while slowing down, arriving parking next to a big building. The doors would once again open automatically as we both got out of the car, as the doors closed and locked itself.

"Well, the house door is unlocked since the maid is home, so feel free to look around. She can be a bitch at times." Bakura mumbled while pushing me inside the house.

I then stumbled inside while keeping my self from falling. Bakura walked in behind me, then closing the door as he looked at me. "Um, so are you going to prove if you really are master?" I said while glancing at him.

"Later, but first I'll make some tea." He then walked to the kitchen to make his tea as I went upstairs to look around as told. I then went in the bathroom, sitting on top of the sink and looking at the mirror.

I didn't take much notice at my new appearance, but my hair appears to be up to my ass. Is that the only thing that changed? I then took off my shirt, looking at my back as I noticed those painful scars of my past printed on my back.

Oh how much did I despise them, the pharaohs secret lies here, it's the cause of my pain and anger. I slowly put my shirt back on, walking out of the bathroom, then heading back downstairs where Bakura was waiting.

He then sipped his tea, putting the cup down, saying, "Alright, any questions so I can prove I really am Akefia? Or does my pet want me to prove it through bed?" A smirk appeared on his face as he then put his hands behind his head.

I looked quite shocked at what he said, then folding my arms and looking away. "I am not your personal play toy binky boy." I said while blushing. "You sure are the same as usual pet."

Bakura explained. He then got up, grabbing me by my shirt, then he dragged me up the stairs. "Is this necessary?!" I yelled while clawing at him. He then pushed me into the room, as he also walked in, locking the door.

He then pinned me down to the ground, attacking my lips with his own. His kisses were so passionate, I just had to get more. I returned the kiss, then running my hands through his white hair.

His hair was so smooth and gentle like a delicate rose, waiting to be trampled. Bakura then removed my shirt as he began to lick my chest, my body temperature began to rise.

I haven't felt this way in such a long time I forgot what feelings were. But now it was all coming back to me. Part of my soul was being revived, this was really and truly my master and lover.

Bakura then moved his cold fingers down to my pleasure spot. He removed my remaining clothes and began suck my pleasure. I began to moan as he continued, going even faster.

"M-master." I said while trying to catch my breath. I then came as I felt Bakura smirk. He would lean up, licking the remaining cum off of his mouth. "You sure are one of a kind pet."

Bakura whispered while leaning me against him. "I want you all to myself and I will make sure I get what I want. I don't want to lose you." He mentioned while looking into my eyes. I do happen to know he will go far to get what he wants.

I kissed Bakura's cheek, then looking up at him, smiling. The door knob would then twist as I glanced towards the door. "I thought you locked it." I said. "I thought I did to." Bakura mumbled.

"Bakura, why are the lights off? I heard some noises coming from your room is everything okay?" His dad then turned on the light as Bakura pushed me under the bed. "Every thing is fucking fine, next time knock."

He said while glaring at his dad. "Alright, alright. I have to head to my next job so I left some snacks on the table for you." His dad then walked out of the room, closing the door as he left to his other job.

"You can come out now pet." Bakura dragged me from under the bed as I rolled in front of him groaning. "Now where were we pe-" Before he could finish talking, I fell asleep on his lap.

"Your so idiotic Mariku." He whispered gently into my ear then clapping his hands two times as the light turned off. "The dark is so pretty, like you." He quoted, as he locked the door once again.

I woke up after a couple of hours to find that Bakura was gone. "Master, where are you?" I said sluggishly, then getting up and walking out of the room. I looked around in all the rooms but I didn't see him.

I walked downstairs noticing Bakura drying his hair off. He probably just came back from the shower or something. I wanted to walk by him but a force was keeping me from going towards him.

The more I struggled, the more those strange veins began to show. I felt an extra eye grow on my forehead as my expression was just blank. Suddenly I fainted as Bakura turned around noticing me on the ground.

"Mariku!" Bakura would run up to me as he held me up, noticing some certain changes. "Your becoming what I feared what would happen to you one day... Your becoming... A..."

* * *

Leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, sorry.


	7. Hanging on by a Thread

**Hanging on by a Thread**

**We have an upset Bakura, and Marik has no idea of what he is in for.. No wonder why the shipping is called Psychoshipping. ._. Leave a review please.**

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

"Your becoming a monster.." As much as I hate to admit it, the proof was all there. There wasn't much left to do to save him now, he's being consumed in his own darkness. I held onto Mariku tightly, I just couldn't handle losing him again. Even if he survived this, he wouldn't be the same, he'd be completely insane.

I did happen to realize that it won't take to long for this to completely change him. Then I realized, Mariku did visit the shadow realm before I died, Zorc must have paid him a visit. That's when it hit me, Zorc did rape him... So his demon blood was probably inserted into Mariku...

"Damn it!" I yelled, then slamming my fist into the ground, as it left a dent. I slowly felt Mariku's hand slide down my face, noticing him smile. "Everything will be fine master.. I'm sure of it."

As much as I wished it was true, I knew it was not. I never wanted him to become like me and feel the pain I felt, he was just to good for that. Mariku would look up at me then saying, "I don't mean to worry you master, can you drop me home?"

I nodded my head, then carrying Mariku in bridal style as I went outside of the house to my car, opening the door and putting Mariku in the seat. I started up the engine, as the doors closed.

Then, I would drive the car heading to Mariku's house as I arrived there quite quickly. I'd park the car, getting out and carrying Mariku once again, jumping up to his room window and opening it, resting him in his bed.

I then left, heading back to my house. Hopefully Mariku could last the night, I know he's strong enough to fight this, I believe in him, but telling him what happening to his mind will be difficult...

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

Every part of my body felt so cool, maybe it's just my imagination. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing this liquid surrounding, could I be underwater? The scenery was so beautiful, for some reason, it felt like something was trying to connect to me.

I then swam up to the surface, noticing a bunch of white and black rose petals.

"Adventure is it that you seek young one? Or is it lust and pain? Simply choose a rose, any color of your choice will decide your destiny." The strange male in a white hooded jacket said as he held different colored roses.

"Since lavender is my favorite color, I'll go with that rose." I then took the lavender rose out of the strange males hand as he then said, "Ah, the rose of love at first sight. This one in particular might bring back memories and help you, hold on to it Mariku."

I looked quite shocked, he even knew my name! Just who is he? The male disappeared as I felt someone constantly shaking my arm, I quickly woke up, looking to my left. "Thank heavens your alive, I thought that killed you!"

Someone said while looking at me. "What blast? What are you talking about?" I mumbled, then trying to get up as I felt weak in the knee area. I groaned In pain, rolling away from the stranger, trying to recollect what had happened.

"Stay still, I'm going to do a teleportation chant. Hyundai mako Rhysanigi Yelano Corep!" before I knew it, we were teleported in this hut made out of grass or something like that. "Mr. Ushino, this person is hurt, can you heal him?"

The male nodded his head as he made white flames appear, putting them on my leg as I struggled a bit. As much as I used shadow magic to heal myself, light magic would surely affect me.

"You possess a strong hatred in your heart Mariku, you appear to be upset with yourself, yet another person, but I can't identify who. This hatred has begun to spread within your heart, and you need to be cleansed of all your eternal darkness."

Mr. Ushino said as he then made the light even stronger that it actually started to hurt me inside out. I noticed dark energy starting to fight the light as it appeared to be losing now. "H-how can this darkness overcome my light?!" He said in shock.

The dark energy then blasted the two people away. "Sorry folks, but his power is going to be mine." A voice hissed as they pulled on my hair. "To bad Ryuka was no match with his light. Now where were we, yes I remember, your going to see the big boss."

The person would then jab me in my side, making my whole body paralyzed, as they hopped on a dragon, flying me somewhere as far as I know. "As much power you have, poor little thing doesn't know how to fight back." The stranger teased.

The air got colder as the stranger would then kick me onto my back as I rolled I front of a throne chair, being stopped by a foot. "Well, look what we have here, your what all the fuss is about? Well anyway, I am Zorc Necrophades, hopefully you'd remember me."

Z-Zorc? It couldn't be, I thought he died... A chill was sent down my spine as I started to shiver. Could this possibly be fear? No, it couldn't be, my eyes stared blankly at the floor as memories passed by me very quick.

Zorc would then lean in closer, running his fingers through my hair as he began to smirk. "Last time I saw you Mariku, you were just begging for more pain, but you have changed indeed. Your hair is quite longer than I expected it to be."

"Just wait till I get out of this paralysis Zorc, I'll kill you as much life times as it takes." I mumbled, glaring at Zorc as he began to laugh. "Very funny Mariku, your in no position to be making threats." He was right, I couldn't move at all.

Zorc pinned me down to the floor as he then removed my shirt, holding my two hands to the floor. He then began to lick my neck as he slowly moved down to my stomach. "Get off me damn it!" Some how I created a shield around me that kept Zorc away from me.

"How did you do that! I control this world!" Zorc yelled angrily as he pulled out a sword, attacking the shield, but it didn't work. A few seconds later I was teleported out of the castle and into a valley. Thats when I heard a voice..

* * *

"MARIKU! FOR GODS SAKE WAKE UP!" someone yelled. I quickly woke up, noticing master standing above me. "Stop giving me the scares Mariku, you were asleep for quite a while." I smiled a bit, then saying, "You were worried weren't you?" All that shit must have been a dream..

Bakura rolled his eyes as he hit me on the forehead with a rolled up paper. "I was not worried, I need someone to cook and clean my house you know." I laughed a bit, sitting up from the bed and wrapping my arms around Bakura.

"Master, I love you." I whispered as Bakura frowned. "Mariku. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit." He hissed, removing my arms from around him. For some reason, I felt hurt at what he said.

"The Mariku I love is fading away, only a complete monster will remain." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, could it be because of last night, when all of that stuff happened to why master is mad at me?

"Master.. Are you trying to say that you don't love me anymore? I thought you would love me no matter what I am. I put my fucking trust into you! I let you do almost everything with my body! A- and your just going to throw me away like that!? Don't you feel anything for me anymore!? If that's the case, I hate you!"

Bakura then got up and punched me in the gut as I began to move back a bit from him. I saw the anger in Bakura's eyes, I then tensed up a bit, clutching my fist fiercely.

"Your absolutely right Mariku, I don't need to feel anything for you anymore. It will make it a lot easier to kill you.. But no, how about I just watch you suffer." Bakura smirked, pulling out a knife and holding it to my throat.

"Surely I should have done this a long time ago." Bakura then pressed it into my flesh, sliding it across my neck. I grabbed his hand in panic, trying to keep him from cutting me anymore, but he kept on going.

"S-stop." I barely heard the words coming out my mouth because of the blood. "I'm sorry, I can't here you, would you mind repeating?" I didn't have time to repeat myself, my life is on the line.

Bakura removed the knife from my neck, as he then began to cut my face, sliding the knife down my face, horizontally. "Surely you would love these new scars, to bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it."

Bakura began to laugh as he removed the knife again, putting it back in his pocket. He then slammed my face into the wall as I let out a gag. My eyes were getting blurry, all I could practically see was Bakura laughing above me, as he kicked me onto the floor. I coughed out blood as I found it hard to breathe.

Tears were rolling down my face, I just felt so used, lost, helpless, and angry. "So adorable, I always found you very attractive when your in pain." Bakura then leaned down next to me, wiping my hair out of my face as he smirked, then kissing my lips gently, as he slowly pulled away.

The phone then rang, but went to voice mail. "Hey Mariku, It's Yami, I'm stopping by to bring you some cookies." The voice mail ended as Bakura picked up the phone, crushing it. "I do wish to watch you die, but I have to leave, I have more fools to deal with.

He disappeared out of my sight, as I then tried to crawl to the bathroom to clean myself up. Apparently, I was to weak to do so, I was on the verge of dying any second.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open, noticing Yami staring in shock. "Mariku!" He ran up to me, lifting me up onto the bed, as he then called the ambulance.

I heard the sirens and people come into the door, but everything else faded after that.. "Hurry, he's losing a lot of blood!", next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital bed. I then noticed Yami, sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

I was deceived, I thought master was the one who was truly my love... Yami then yawned, as he looked over to me. "Mariku, your awake.. I thought you were going to die... I was afraid of not being able to see you again.."

"I-I failed at pleasing master..." Yami looked at me in shock, then saying, "You still call him master after what he did to you?" I turned away, nodding my head. "As much as he hates me, I still want to be there for him, even if he is not there for me."

Yami looked quite disappointed at what I said, "Even if they hate you, or hurt you... You still want to be by their side.. You sure are loyal." I smiled a bit while looking out the window at the view.

Just thinking of what master did makes me tear up, but I have to be strong... It's something Akefia would want... But things will never be the same after this... I'm sure master did all of that for a reason, I have to figure out..

* * *

"Alright Zorc, I did all the shit you told me to." Bakura mumbled while looking at Zorc. "Surely he is not dead, but that was the point anyway. Now that you let your pet go, I'm sure you can handle the rest now."

Zorc said then stretching, as Bakura replied. "Good. Just don't touch Mariku again or I will surely kill you. Now I want you to explain clearly, what happened to my father?!"

* * *

**In chapter 8, Bakura's past will be explained clearly, and what was this deal that him and Zorc made? I'm curious to, I don't even know! I type whatever comes to my mind and it turns out to make sense. So, be patient. And holy shit, two Bakura's will be in chapter 8, but which one is the real one! MY GOD SO MUCH TYPING AND IDEAS. Hope you enjoyed. c:**


End file.
